Electrical flexible conduit is employed to carry wiring from an electrical box to a switch, solenoid valve, motor or any other electrical apparatus that it is applied to. If it becomes necessary to move the switch or other apparatus, the entire flexible conduit may have to be thrown away and replaced by a longer one.
The present invention makes it possible to add to an existing flexible conduit, with a consequent saving of money and material.
In accordance with the invention, a coupling assembly having a double-female connector is provided for connecting the ends of two flexible conduit sections. A conduit having any number of sections connected end to end by these assemblies is thereby made possible.